Summer Vacation
by Twilight of Grace
Summary: [Summer vacation is always to short, and never ends the way we want it to...] MAJOR KH2 PLOT SPOILERS IF YOU HAVENT PLAYED First person account of Roxas's final hours. oneshot [Twilight To Dawn]


**Author's note:** Wow, this was unexpected. Hello again everyone. Well, while I haven't updated in quite a while, here's a doozy of a short story for you.I wrote this one for a school paper (love having to play video games for hoemwork!), but also to fill my need to write a KH2 Fiction. So here it is folks, Summer Vacation!

* * *

There was probably only five or so, but to me they seemed like thousands. Stretching and changing shape, the odd white beings drifted around me in a circle, closing off any hope of an escape I had. They moved around unceasingly, their bodies distorting and curling in shapes impossible to my mind. I held the keyblade in my hand, and took in one final breadth before they all began to converge on me. 

The first arrived quickly, striking my side before I had a chance to react. Grabbing my side I leap into the air, and landed in front of another one. I spun on my heels and sent my blade to his head, the blow sending my foe flying into a nearby wall before evaporating into a cloud of white smoke and slime.

The other four paused for a moment before changing their plan of attack and, some leaping into the air and walking upside down while others curled into a ball and charged my way, but all converging at once. I struck one that was in the air making him sop momentarily as I jumped backward. He came back again, albeit slower and joined in an attack with one of the spinning white monsters. I jumped up into the air, striking once at the floater, a second time at the spinner and then spun around in the air and struck them both, sending them flying into the other two, and both turning into smoke as they collided.

The other two came quickly hoping to catch me off guard, but I rolled around behind them and smacked them both in the head, and taking it off to a sickening pop as they too turned into smoke. I relaxed as the smoke began to fade, only tot get struck in the back by an arm of spiked blades. I turned around to face my new foe. It was purple and white and covered in spikes from its head to its feet. It spun its blades at me, but I leapt back avoiding its thrust. Apparently frustrated it shot its arms up into the air an then dove straight through the floor.

Shocked I readied the keyblade, looking around for any sign of the beast. I turned around and saw one of its arms jutting out of the floor as though it were some sort of new breed of shark. Drifting nearer me it shot its other arm out into the air and began to jump from the floor for an attack. I struck as it arose and caught it off guard, following up with a second attack followed by another spinning blow, sending the beast across the floor, a white trail of what must have been its blood forming on the floor before it erupted in white smoke.

"Simply amazing, Roxas." A Spiky red-haired figure in a black cloak appeared from a portal that opened just outsie of the edge of the nearest wall. He stood far taller than myself andhad his arms folded across his chest.

"Axel." I clenched my hands at the pangs that ran through my heart as I spoke his name. The name of my best and probably only true friend.

"You really do remember me this time?" Axel said as he came to a stop. He unfolded his arms and turned to face me, is eyes still calm and serene, reflecting the same thing I felt. "I'm SO FLATTERED!" His eyes changed immediately to reflect the hate welling up inside him, the hate of the thing he was about to do. His arms shot down and he clenched his fists as fire erupted all around us, encircling the two of us in a gruesome dueling cage. "But you too late!"

I stared at Axel across the field and remembered the feeling of truly wielding the keyblade. All my memories were starting to come back, as were my strengths. I held one hand out and in it appeared a white keyblade, far more decorative than they simple blade that I had held before. It seemed to reflect a simple peace and some form of promise which I had no idea of. In my other hand a second keyblade appeared, this one grisly and black. It gave off a feeling of total loss and pain, and gave me a power that felt supernatural.

"Two!" Axel seemed to grunt under his breadth as I spun the blades around and held them across the front of my body. He'd seen me lay waste to thousands of heartless this way, and probably hadn't expected me to be able to hold such power again so quickly. His mistake.

He thrust his arms straight upward, then brought them down and shot them out to his sides. A black lightning reminiscent of crawling vines shot around his arms and out to his hands. His signature weapons appeared in a fiery explosion, two circles of spike covered steel, as red as his hair and the fire that encircled us both. Axel smiled as he brought his eyes to meet my own once again. _Finish it,_ they almost seemed to say.

Axel took his fighting stance as I took mine. He held one circled dagger dangling from one hand, fliting it about and tossing it into the air. He held the other tightly in his fist by the beam that connected the two sides of the blade. I stood slightly crouched, my knees ready to launch me into the air as soon as need be. Both keyblades were held out away from my body, a defensive position I'd taught myself to absorb the first blow of my opponent and retaliate.

"BURN!" Axel yelled as he shot one arm into the air and the other at an angle to the ground. Both of his weapons became encircled in flame as a pillar of fire shot straight up from the floor, covering the rest of the arena in what looked like lava, but didn't seem to burn me. As I jumped out of the way of the pillar, he fired a series of small flames at me which I deflected with my two keyblades as I regained my footing on the ground. The blast had knocked him into the air, and so I leapt at him with all the force I could muster. We locked blades but began parrying and attacking as we chased one another across the floor which he had set up. Finally he slipped on a parry and using the moment I attacked him with both blades knocking him straight into the floor and landing on top of him. The attack must have made him lose a grip on whatever it was he was using to control the field because it changed back to the odd blue hue it had once been, and he struggled to rise once more to his feet.

I took his momentary lapse and launched an offensive, sending blow after blow straight for him. He managed to parry most of them, but I was able to land a few glancing shots. As I was swinging for a powerful hit, I found only air, and was suddenly caught in the back by a burst of flames he had fired from the tips of his daggers.

I spun to meet him, but saw him vanish into the outer flames of the arena. I couldn't see him, but turned at the sound of him once again shooting from the flames. I blocked the overhead blow he threw at me, then launched a keyblade after him as he ricocheted back into the air. It knocked him flat and once again I was on the offensive, only for a much shorter time period this go around. He leapt from the fray once again, hopping back into the flames, hoping to lose me. This time he succeded as he leapt out fom behind me and caught me off guard, landing a blow to my back.

Now I was on the defensive as Axel launched a flurry of fiery moves at me, culminating in a giant pillar erupting from the ground and once again transforming the field into a lava pit. The energy he depleted must have taken its toll , as he stalled for a split second, allowing me to take my bruised and battered body back on the offensive once more. He leapt back wards trying to parry my blows again, only this time he was managing to block fewer and fewer. Finally I knowcked him back to the floor and transformed the field back to what it once was.

Axel rose again, blood dripping from each wound I'd inflicted and most prominently from a gash across his left cheek. I went on one final assault before he had any time to react however, landing blow after blow and knocking him skyward. I jumped up to meet him and swung left, right, and finally spun my body around in the air hitting him multiple times before he came crashing back down to earth. There he rested and the flames of the arena started to subside. I ran to him and as I did, a new memory came flying to the surface of my mind.

* * *

"You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!" Axel said as I walked past him. I stopped momentarily, a look of grim determination on my face. We were standing in the middle of the town that never was, in front of the skyscraper of memories. Everywhere apartments and skyscrapers rose indefinitly, the dark foreboding of the unwanted urban setting seeming to set a dark mood for all that inhabited it. 

"No one would miss me…" I said grimly as I looked back over my shoulder at Axel, who was holding his arms clenched at his side. Both of us were in the customary black cloak of Organization XIII, the group I was leaving in the hopes of ascertaining why the keyblade had come to choose me. After I said this, I began to walk away again leaving Axel in my wake. As I walked, I heard him whisper to himself.

"That's not true…I would…"

* * *

"Axel…" I whispered as I reached his side. He reached out his right hand and I took it, grabbing onto the only true friend I'd ever known. 

"Let's meet again in the next life." He said, a smile crossing his face.

"Yeah. I'll be waiting." I said as I squeezed harder. I didn't want to let him go, but I knew I had no say in the matter. I felt a tear well up inside of me, but I held it back. I wouldn't let him see me like that. Not after everything we'd gone through.

Suddenly a black aura appeared around the nobodies form, and began dematerializing him, even as he began to speak his last words to me.

"Silly. Just because you have a next life…" and he was gone. Evaporated into the darkness. He had returned to darkness just as all nobodies were meant to do. Just as I would eventually do.

I rose to my feet and turned my attention to the last room left in the mansion for me to explore. It had cost me a friend to find what was waiting on the other side of the metallic sliding door. Would it all be worth it?

I pressed my hand against the mechanism to open the lock and stepped into another corridor that was more well lit, but still had the same metallic blue color as the rest of the mansion basement. The thing that stood out in the corridor however was the flower bud looking capsule that lined the walls. There were around five, but most stood empty. I walked up to two of the inhabited ones and instantly recognized the faces of two of the champions from my dreams.

"…Donald…Goofy?" I looked both chambers over, trying to understand how these two came to be here, when the sound of a metallic humming caught my attention. I turned to find one more door lying before me. I stepped forward, opened the lock and stepped through the portal to find what lay inside.

Everything thing was completely white. The walls, the floors, even the overly large chamber that lay in the center. The only thing that wasn't white was a man draped in red garments and a red mask that stood in front of the chamber at the heart of the room.

"At last, the keyblade's chosen one." His voice was deep and seemingly all-knowing, but something about it also felt cold.

"Who are you talking to? Me? Or Sora?"

"To half of Sora, of course. You reside in darkness. What I need is someone who can move about the realm of light and destroy Organization XIII."

"Why? Who are you?"

"I am a servant of the world." At this he began laughing rather hard. "And, if I'm a servant, then you should consider yourself a tool, at best."

"Was that…Was that supposed to be a joke?" I said, fury fueling everyone of those words. "Cause I'm not laughing!" I screamed as I pulled the plain keyblade from thin air once again and began to charge the apparently old man standing before me.

I swung the keyblade straight for his chest, hoping to cleave the old fool in two, but went straight through him, a mesh of ones and zeros appearing wear the keyblade had just tore through.

"My apologies. This is only a data-based projection." I screamed once more in rage and then tried to cut through the old fool again and again. Each swing took more and more energy away, and still had the same effect. No matter what I did, it would always turn into a bunch of random ones and zeros before restoring itself to the way it was. Finally I put what strength I had left into one final overhead swing aiming to simply split him in half. This time his whole body became zeros and ones and the man disappeared entirely.

I stood there trying to catch my breadth for what seemed like an eternity. My heart was racing as I continued to breathe in and out, and everything seemed to be pulsating along with it. Suddenly the zeros and ones appeared behind me and the man appeared again, nontheworse for the wear, and obviously not phased at all by my feeble attack.

"Come, over here." He said. I turned and faced him, staring defiantly even though I knew the strength in my body was all but gone.

"I hate you so much…" I said, swinging the keyblade as menacingly as I could.

"You should share some of that hatred with Sora. He's far too nice for his own good."

"No!" I yelled back in response. "My heart belongs to me!" I charged him once again, putting all I had left into one final attack, but he merely disappeared again. This time however, he didn't return. Instead, the pod that had been sitting behind him opened up to reveal the boy from all of those dreams that had been haunting me since the summer had began.

"Sora…" He was about the same height as me, with the same colored hair, only a little more of it. We wore it in the same way however, loose and messy. His eyes were closed and he floated inside of the pod. He was wearing a white jacket with a red shirt underneath, and a large silver crown necklace. His shorts were red to match his shorts, and his shoes were a bright yellow. All of his clothes seemed as though they were far to tight for him, almost as if he'd been wearing them for over a year. I relaxed my fighting position and stood straight, walking forward to the person whose memories were being housed inside of me.

"You're lucky. Looks like my summer vacation is…over."


End file.
